


Inheritance and Expectations

by Griper



Series: Their Mother's Child [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griper/pseuds/Griper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander takes some time to connect with his second-born and assure him of his place in the Royal Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthanJabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanJabs/gifts).



> Whew, it's been an age since I've been able to get myself to write. I'm really sorry about that. 
> 
> But at least I'm back now, with another dedication to EthanJabs lovely, lovely Fates fankids. They're all awesome in their own ways.
> 
> If you haven't checked them out yet, here's Byron's profile pic:  
> http://inigosdad.tumblr.com/post/141806442865/meet-byron-charlottes-son-he-is-basically-flynn

Xander sat by himself in the main strategy tent. There was no call to meet or organize in it today though, and most of the army gave the imposing structure a wide berth when they were encamped. That suited the Nohrian crown prince plenty, as he was using the space to prepare and host a personal matter.

Xander looked up from the papers he had brought to check over to keep himself occupied when he heard a knock on the plank of wood strung up beside the tent entrance. "Come in," he called when he ascertained that the silhouette belonged to who he was waiting for.

The tent-flap parted, and in stepped Byron, his second-born and the notorious "Barbarian Prince".

"Hey Pop," the young man said, not fully successful in keeping the trepidation out of his voice.

"Such informality is unsuited from a royal, Byron," Xander stated, more on reflex than actual reproach. "Go on, sit down."

His son complied readily, lowering his bulk into a chair across from Xander. He looked more than a bit awkward, the strapping young man dressed in light strong-man's clothes seated here against a backdrop of dark hangings and varnished wood.

Xander sighed as he turned to face Byron fully. "You're not in trouble."

"Good, because I haven't done anything to get in trouble," the Fighter declared, too quickly.

Xander raised a stern brow at that, and Byron flushed and stuttered to defend himself from accusations of a guilty conscience. Xander waved him quiet before he could manage a coherent sentence; for all the crassness he had inherited from his mother, Byron didn't have half of Charlotte's brazen love for pushing boundaries. He could readily believe the young man had just put his foot in his mouth this time, and if it was more than that, he couldn't keep it covered for long anyway.

"I called you here, to apologize," Xander stated, feeling it best to cut to the point, "I've been short-changing you in comparison to Siegbert, haven't I?"

"Oh," Byron uttered, his face twisting slightly as though it couldn't make up its mind how to react. "You-yeah-but I mean-It's not a big deal, to me, you know. I mean, I get it, Big Bro comes first, and he's the one who's all 'princely' and junk. Of course you're gonna want to focus on him."

Xander stood up and shook his head, "No Byron, what I _want_ is to treat my family right and build as bright a future together with them as I can manage. I have neglected you, and by extension my commitments, and now I wish to make reparations."

"What, did Mom put you up to this?" Byron asked, trying to laugh it off, "It's alright Dad, I'm not in need of anything."

"No, your mother didn't demand this of me. She simply happened to bring it to my attention when we last talked," Xander pulled out the chair next to his son and sat looking directly at him. "I don't want you to feel that I consider you a disappointment, or an extra. You are a royal of Nohr and my child, you will always be precious to me. Circumstances and short-sightedness have already robbed us of much time together, I only wish not to waste more of your time."

Byron turned away from his father, shoulders shaking and breathe hitching. "I don't know what to say Father. When you came for me-you were so grand, and stoic, and 'You', I thought I wouldn't measure up to what you wanted."

"You are a strong warrior, a dutiful soldier, and a good-hearted comrade-at-arms. You are all I could ever ask for from a son. I just wish I could be a more deserving father."

Byron turned again to face Xander, a watery grin on his face, "Don't keep beating yourself Old Man. You're not a bad guy, just preoccupied with work and you already had 'Bert at your side and better suited to help you." His bravado faltered then, "But thank though-for wanting to give me more of a chance."

Xander gave a small smile, "So, want to give _me_ a chance?"

Byron gave a chuckle, "Yeah, sure. A little father-son bonding. What did you have in mind?"

"Glad you asked," Xander rose to his feet once again. "First things first; we have a lot to do before the army breaks camp tonight. First we have to inspect the armory to make sure the equipment is all accounted for and prepared properly. Then I need to review the internal reports to make sure discipline is being maintained. After that is assigning chores, inspecting the mounts-"

"Hold on, hold on," Byron cut in, voice cracking a little again. "Maybe this sort of thing you could just, keep on doing with Siegbert? I'd have no issue if that happened."

"Nonsense dear boy," Xander said firmly, his smile growing both more amused and meaner. "You're as much my son and heir as your elder brother! Now then," he continued as he grasped Byron by the shoulder, "Let's get to work."


End file.
